


The 1

by babybreadbong



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eventual Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybreadbong/pseuds/babybreadbong
Summary: Even after seven years, Jaehyun and Jibeom still wanted each other. They’re just not sure if they’re the one for each other and if love will be enough for them to stay.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at writing. I’m just a wannabe writer and I suck at english. I wrote this for bongbeom and posted this in their 3rd anniv :))

It’s been seven years and Jaehyun thinks that if this was a movie his heart won’t beat out of tune, his skin won’t be covered in cold sweat or his voice won’t crack because of the certain man in front of him. If this was a movie, seven years would be enough for Jaehyun to move on and forget everything that he shared with the man but it’s not like that. At all.

Jaehyun saw the news that his partner in his upcoming drama will be Kim Jibeom— his first and ex boyfriend. He hoped that it would be Son Youngtaek, the other actor who was offered the same role. Unfortunately, he took the second lead instead as he was pressured to take on a lead role in his rookie status. 

Jaehyun couldn’t back out anymore. He’s already here, having a staring contest with Jibeom on their first script reading. And he couldn’t read what the other was thinking and it’s driving him crazy.

“Already getting immersed in your roles? It’s just script reading.” The oblivious director laughed. It’s only then that Jibeom and Jaehyun looked away from each other and just focused on their own scripts. Both wanted to slap themselves for staring too long.

This is a bad idea, Jaehyun thinks. But he’s also not planning on giving up and let Jibeom know that he’s still affected by him. The latter is clearly doing better, so much happier than he was with Jaehyun so he’s going to do the same. He’ll show him that he’s better without him. Jaehyun’s competitive side is kicking in again. 

On the other hand, Jibeom’s mind is going just as crazy, contrary to what Jaehyun thinks. He hid his hands under the table to bury his nails on his thumb— a mannerism Jibeom has acquired after him and Jaehyun separated. 

Jibeom is aware that Jaehyun became a celebrity too. He couldn’t believe it at first when he came across a web drama with Jaehyun in it and thought he’s just seeing things. But it wasn’t too shocking anyway since the older started as a model since he was little and going for the entertainment path isn’t odd for him. 

Jibeom knew Jaehyun will partake in the drama that’s why he took the role without hesitation. His manager found it odd because he’s usually careful with the projects offered to him but some things just haven’t changed. Jibeom is still reckless and foolish when it comes to Jaehyun. 

He’s not sure himself what he wants to happen if he meets him again though but one thing is for sure, seeing Jaehyun again will give him the answers to his countless of unanswered questions. 

“Alright let’s start the introductions.” The director announced after he’s sure that all casts are already inside the room. It gave both a relief and anxiety to Jibeom and Jaehyun but they automatically turned into pro mode and stopped whatever unnecessary thoughts they’re having because that’s the right thing to do. They’re actors at the moment and not Bong Jaehyun and Kim Jibeom that used to be lovers. 

The script reading went smooth thanks to Son Youngtaek and Lee Jangjun who made the atmosphere lighter with their bright attitudes. Though Jaehyun didn’t give much reaction to their antics, Jibeom sure did. It kinda irritated the older for some reason but that’s the least of his worries. He’s just glad that he didn’t stutter or turned out awkward when he read out his lines with Jibeom. 

A series of bows and choruses of ‘Thanks for your hard work’ filled the room. There are some actors that wanted to talk to Jaehyun but he faked a stomachache so he could get away, not from them but from Jibeom. The latter noticed it though. 

“Are you not really going to talk to me?” Jaehyun jumped in horror when he saw Jibeom at the parking lot. He just came back from the restroom and he’s pretty sure he took long enough for the others to be gone already. But it seems like Jibeom intentionally waited for him. 

Jaehyun stood frozen in his place not knowing what to do. Jibeom sighed and noticed that some other staff is headed their way. He took the matter into his own hands and grabbed the blonde man’s wrist to pull him inside his car. 

“Wha– mmfffmdffkkff” Jibeom covered his mouth and shushed him. Jaehyun saw the staff pass by them through the tinted windows and understood what was happening. 

“What do you want from me?” Jaehyun asked, irritation evident in his voice when Jibeom finally let go. Jibeom turned his gaze from the staff to the man beside him and oh God, his ex boyfriend’s beautiful face was just inches away from him. He had to pinch his hand to keep himself at bay. 

Jibeom suddenly lost his cool and couldn’t form the sentences that he’s been meaning to say. What does he want to say anyway? 

“Are you not going—“

“Why are you acting like we’re strangers?” Jaehyun was cut off by Jibeom and he didn’t miss the sadness in his voice but he could be wrong. Why would Jibeom be sad? He doesn’t know. 

Jaehyun bit his lip because mf Kim Jibeom just gave him his classic puppy eyes and for what? Jaehyun doesn’t know what the fuck is up with him but he’s not going to play his games. 

“We haven’t seen each other for seven years. We’re good as strangers.” 

Hearing that from Jaehyun broke Jibeom’s heart and it’s like he’s back from being 18 again when his heart broke so much. Little did he know Jaehyun broke his own heart with his own words. He didn’t mean to say that. It’s just him wanting to spite Jibeom because he hurt him before.

“I just want the drama to do well, Jaehyunah.” Jaehyun almost cried when he heard his name roll off Jibeom’s tongue. It’s been a while. He missed it so much. 

“What happened to us, we shouldn’t let it affect our work. We need to get along to finish this drama well.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll put on a lip glossed smile at work.” Jaehyun forced a smile. He bit his lip hard to stop his threatening tears and went out of the car before his own eyes could betray him. 

“Hyungggggg~” Jaehyun cried into his manager’s arms the moment he got inside his car. His manager has been waiting for an hour already and was about to call the security because he couldn’t find him. 

“It’s just for the drama! He just wants the drama to do well. I thought he wanted something else!” Jaehyun cried harder, releasing all of his snot in his poor manager’s shirt. The man just pat the actor’s back and hoped that it would bring a little comfort to him. 

“I don’t know what happened but just cry it out.” And that’s what Jaehyun did. He cried until they were back at his apartment. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Bomin gasped when Jibeom told them everything about his past with Jaehyun. He was supposed to just tell it to Daeyeol, their leader, but the other members came home earlier than expected and got curious at the scene that unfolded before them. It was better for the whole team to know it anyway so Jibeom opened up about his situation.

“Language young man.” Daeyeol glared at Bomin but the younger reasoned out that he’s going to be an adult in a few weeks so it’s okay for him to cuss. The oldest and younger of the group started to argue because of that. Sungyoon, the second oldest, tapped the table to stop them. 

“This is not the time to fight. Bomin, respect your hyung. And Daeyeol hyung, let the kid live, he’s old enough.” The both of them shut up right away because Sungyoon could be really scary when his patience runs out. “We should talk about the real matter here.” Sungyoon looked at Jibeom and so the rest did including Seungmin, Donghyun and Joochan who were quiet the whole time. All of them showed concerned looks at their troubled member but none of them knew what to say. 

“We’re always here for you Jibeom. Talk to us if something happens. We’ll always support you no matter what but Jibeom-ah, the team comes first okay? So don’t do anything that could ruin the group. Understood?” Daeyeol pat his back. Jibeom understood what their leader meant. He’s in a kpop group and he should be responsible as a member of the team so he should be careful with his actions. He can’t just think for himself and Jaehyun now, he should think about his team too. 

“Thanks guys.” Jibeom smiled, showing off his dimple, an indication that it’s a forced smile. He headed to his room first and the rest of the members knew that they weren’t of any help. But what else can they do for him when it seems like nothing can heal him at this moment. 

Jibeom was deeply hurt by Jaehyun’s words today. Jaehyun was hurting too miles away. They felt pathetic at the realization that they’re still in love and deep inside they wanted each other back. It’s been years but none of them got the healing they expected time would give them. 

Maybe because they are each other’s first love. And maybe first loves are your greatest loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun never told anyone about his relationship with Jibeom, not even to his manager that is the closest to him. It all happened seven years ago when they were both still young and foolish so it shouldn’t be a big deal as long as he can avoid the man. But he should’ve listened to an old friend who warned him that he’ll meet him no matter what if he takes the same path as him. Jaehyun was always a stubborn one and still took a step closer to the man he doesn’t want to meet again. 

“What am I going to do hyung?” Jaehyun tiredly stared at his window, tracing different shapes with the visible stars in the night sky to lull himself. His eyes are hurting from too much crying but he can’t seem to close his eyes yet.

“Huh?”

“I’ll see him again tomorrow.”

Jaehyun’s manager sighed and opened an eye mask pack. It’s late but he hasn’t left yet because he’s worried about Jaehyun. He couldn’t just leave him, not when he’s crying his heart out and doesn’t even have the strength to wipe his snot and tears. He pried because he ought to know his artist’s troubles. That’s part of being a manager— probably one of the hardest things in being a manager. Sorting out schedules and calling producers are so much easier than comforting a weary soul. 

“Here. Put some eye mask on your eyes. They’ll be swollen in the morning and we can’t give the makeup artists a hard time.” Jaehyun involuntarily took the pack from his manager’s hand and listlessly put each sheet under his eyes. The cold sensation gave his sore eyes a relief and the flowery scent coming from it made him kinda drowsy too.

“Stop thinking about him. You’ll really lose to him if you keep on being like this.”

_ I already lost the moment I realized how much I still love him.  _

“You still haven’t lost. You can still move on from him and show him you’re better without him.” His manager said as if he just read his mind. 

“Sleep so I can finally take a rest too, okay?” The older pulled the blanket over his torso and patted his head.

“Okay.” 

The eye mask didn’t really do it’s job so Jaehyun almost got scolded by his makeup artist. It’s a good thing that he knows how to appease them and that’s with a cup of coffee and a series of  aegyos . Jaehyun came early at the meeting place to practice his lines since he wasn’t able to do it last night but Jibeom beat him to it and came in earlier. 

The atmosphere at the room was terribly awkward and Jaehyun couldn’t focus at his script at all. Jibeom’s sudden cold behavior was also irritating him. He doesn’t get how the man bravely talked to him yesterday but won’t even glance at him today. He tried to focus on his script again and read his lines over and over but nothing’s registering in his mind. Jaehyun slammed his fist at the table, surprising Jibeom. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You!” Jaehyun angrily said with his cheeks puffed out. He’s really adorable when he’s angry that Jibeom had to bit his cheek to suppress a smile. 

“Why aren’t you talking to me? You won’t even look at me. I don’t get it. I thought you want this drama to do well.” Jaehyun explained, pouring out all of his pent up frustrations since yesterday. Jibeom quirked an eyebrow.

“You said we’re good as strangers. And isn’t this what you wanted?” 

“I-I...” Jaehyun was at a loss for words. Jibeom’s right. That’s what he said the last time but he doesn’t mean it. He still loves and he still wants him and it’s killing him when Jibeom is treating him so coldly. He’ll never get used to it because Jibeom is always kind to him even if they’re fighting. 

“Jibeom—“

“Jaehyun—“ 

A bunch of actors suddenly came in cutting off their moment. Jaehyun instantly wiped his teary eyes and Jibeom stood up to greet them and smiled as if nothing happened. The younger continued to chitchat with them while Jaehyun remained in his seat, feeling pathetic at himself for bursting out a moment ago. 

He smiled bitterly at the sight of Jibeom with the other actors. It seems like he’s already close to them and Jaehyun isn’t yet. Back then, it was him who was friends with everyone despite being an introvert and Jibeom only had few friends because he’s too shy to talk. A lot of things has really changed in the past seven years and now he’s not so sure if they’ll ever be okay again. 

“Jaehyun-ah. What are you doing alone in the corner?” It was Youngtaek. “Reading script? You’re too hardworking. Come on let’s grab a sandwich downstairs.” Youngtaek closed his script and pulled him by his wrist. Jaehyun will be forever thankful to him for saving his pathetic and introverted ass that morning. 

“Wow. You’re already on your third sandwich? That’s so amazing. Do you like bread?” Jaehyun only nodded as his mouth is still full with food. Youngtaek on the other hand doesn’t care if his mouth is full or not, he’ll keep on talking if he wants to. 

“Ew.” The older barfed to show his disgust. 

“Do you not like bread?” Youngtaek shook his head. “Then why are you eating it?”

“Diet.” Youngtaek rolled his eyes.

“But you don’t need it? It’s me who needs to diet, I’m getting fatter.” Jaehyun put his sandwich down and sadly rubbed his growing tummy. He’s been eating more lately and he needs to stay in shape for the actual shooting next week. He’s afraid he won’t lose weight in time. 

“You’re not fat. Your cheeks are just chubby.” The taller male pinched Jaehyun’s cheeks. He’s been wanting to do that ever since they came at the coffee shop. 

“Aaahh!!” Jaehyun screamed in pain garnering attention from the other people and that’s when his eyes met Jibeom’s who just entered the cafe. He’s alone this time. 

“Your cheeks are so chewy.” Youngtaek looked at him with so much interest and spark in his eyes. Jaehyun laughed at how childish and weird he is, totally forgetting a pair of eyes staring at him. 

For some reason Jibeom’s fist clenched at the sight of Youngtaek being all touchy with his ex boyfriend. He stormed right away when he got his desired coffee and immediately texted his best friend Joochan.

** Jaehyun is acting weird. **

_ Huh? Wdym? _

** I didn’t talk to him this morning but he got mad at me for that and lashed at me. I don’t get him. **

_ Oh  👀 _

_ Maybe he still likes you _

** Shut up that can’t be. He’s the one who broke off the relationship bcs he doesn’t love me anymore. **

_ He’s really acting weird then. _

** What do I do? **

_ Idk talk to him?  🤷‍♀️ _

Jibeom closed his phone and sighed. He’ll just think about it later but he won’t let the day end without him knowing what’s really on Jaehyun’s mind. 

Jaehyun did well on the script reading yesterday so he thought he’d do well today as well but he was wrong. He can’t get into his character and would get tongue tied in the middle of his lines especially on his scenes with Jibeom. He saw the disappointment in the director’s eyes even if he tried his best to hide it. Jaehyun felt ashamed cause a rookie actor was doing better than him on a mere script reading and he just wants for it all to be over so he can finally hide in embarrassment. 

_ This is all Jibeom’s fault!  _ Jaehyun started to blame the man across him even if he’s fully aware that he’s all to blame for being affected at what happened this morning. 

Fortunately, they finished the script reading earlier to give the actors a proper rest until the scheduled shooting. Jaehyun could finally breathe and would love nothing but to go home and rest on his bed. He was waiting for his manager at the parking lot and has let his guards down because Jibeom just left a few minutes ago. 

“Boo!” Jaehyun jumped in surprise when someone tapped his shoulder. It turns out it’s just Youngtaek being playful again. 

“Here. Eat my diet food for me.” Youngtaek handed him a nicely packed sandwich and winked at him while walking away. When the older was gone to his car was the only time Jaehyun realized that there’s a small piece of paper taped on the sandwich.

010-XXXX-XXX

text me!

Jaehyun texted him right away as soon as he reached home. He immediately received a message too and was happy to open it thinking it was Youngtaek.

_ Can we talk. _

It wasn’t Youngtaek. It’s Jibeom and he’s still using his old number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short update. Btw this will be a short fanfic. I won’t drag this for too long. Please comment as it motivates me to write more ^^ thank you


	3. Chapter 3

“You what?!” Joochan gasped at what his dear friend has just disclosed to him. 

“Didn’t you just say he’s the one who broke up with you? Then why are you? Kim Jibeom I know you’re dumb but I didn’t know you’re THIS dumb.” Joochan shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that his friend will try to get a second chance with his ex boyfriend. It’s such a dumb and reckless move he thinks, considering at what happened t o them and their situation.

“Shut up. Between us you’re dumber.” 

“But I’m definitely wiser than you when it comes to love.” Joochan stuck his tongue out to provoke the older even more. 

“Yeah yeah says the man who has never fallen in love and doesn’t even know how to kiss.” Jibeom rolled his eyes with a smirk etched on his face, he knew he won. 

“Hey! That’s foul!” Joochan was really offended that he hit Jibeom’s arm harder than he intended to but the latter didn’t show any signs of pain so he hit him some more. 

“I do admit that’s I’m a fool though. That’s what love does to you.” Jibeom’s sudden serious tone caught Joochan off guard. The playful atmosphere turned mellow that he forgot that he’s angry. He stopped hitting Jibeom and quietly sat back on his bed to listen to his friend. 

“I just really really love him. I realized that when I met him again and something inside me tells me to take a chance on him. I know he broke up with me but there must be a reason why fate brought us together again, right?” Jibeom asked or more like he’s trying to convince himself that fate brought them together for a good reason. 

“But what if you’re wrong?” It’s Joochan’s turn to be serious this time. As a friend he believes he shouldn’t give false hopes but realistic advices instead. This is why Jibeom confided to him instead of his other 99 liner member. Joochan may be childish at times but he’s mature enough to say the right things. 

“Then I’m wrong. I won’t know if I don’t try.” Jibeom sighed heavily before getting up to get his wallet and phone. 

“I’m going out. Tell Daeyeol hyung I’ll be quick.” 

“Where are you going?!” Joochan stood up, panic took over his whole being. It’s late and they’re supposed to stay in their dorms and Daeyeol hates it when a member sneaks out because he gets all the blame. Joochan shivered by just imagining an angry Daeyeol and manager hyung. 

“Jaehyun.” Jibeom nonchalantly said. 

“Eh?! You’re confessing right away?!” Joochan’s eyes are almost bulging. Jibeom kept on surprising him tonight. 

“No, silly. I’m not that dumb.” Jibeom smiled a little before tiptoeing his way out of the dorm. 

———

_ Meet me at NIT cafe 10PM :)) _

Jaehyun was running as fast as he could towards the said meet up place. He was running late, really late. It’s already 11:30 PM and he’s not even sure if Jibeom will still be there but he’s hoping that he’ll wait for him because he’s desperate to talk to him as well. 

The coffee shop was slowly becoming visible in Jaehyun’s eyes and his heart sank when he saw the word CLOSED hanging at the shop’s door. He was running out of breath and felt pathetic once again for running kilometers for nothing. He was only hoping for the little possibility that Jibeom is still there somewhere because that’s what he always does— wait for Jaehyun no matter how long it takes. 

“Jaehyun?” The blonde immediately searched for the owner of the familiar voice and his knees got instantly weak at the sight of Jibeom with two cups of coffee in his hand. Jaehyun’s legs almost gave up on him but he used his remaining strength to regain his balance.

“Oh god. I thought I totally missed you!” Jaehyun sighed in relief. “I’m sorry I was late. I was in a photoshoot and I was so busy I couldn’t even get my hands on my phone. I ran as fast as I could to get here on time but it was so far away.” 

“Hey, slow down. Catch your breath first.” Jaehyun realized he was babbling so he turned his back and obeyed Jibeom. He only faced the younger once his breathing is even and his hair isn’t sticking in all directions. 

“You ran all the way here?” Jibeom asked. It’s the one thing that he noticed amongst all the other things Jaehyun has said. The blonde bit his lip in embarrassment. He wasn’t supposed to say that but his nervousness got the best of him. 

“I-I did.” Jaehyun admitted. There’s no use in lying as he’s bad at it and he’s already caught anyway. His cheeks instantly turned bright red and so he looked everywhere but Jibeom. 

Jaehyun was being adorable again. Jibeom couldn’t believe that Jaehyun ran all the way here when he could’ve just hailed a cab. Jibeom wanted to call him a fool but he’s in no place to say that when he’s another fool who waited for someone he’s not even sure is coming. 

Jibeom chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Jaehyun sent him a death glare that he knew all too well. Jaehyun thought Jibeom was making fun of him. 

“Nothing. Let’s get out of here before someone sees us.” Jibeom laid his hand for Jaehyun to hold but the older only stared at it. 

“Oh fuck. Sorry.” Jibeom retrieved his hand and slapped himself internally. He only did it out of instinct. On the other hand Jaehyun was almost tempted to hold the hand he’s been missing so much. He wondered if it’s still warm just like how he remembers it. 

Jaehyun quietly followed Jibeom from behind. A cup of coffee that was given by the man in front of him remained the same in his right hand. He didn’t bother tasting it. 

“This is hot.” Jaehyun blurted out.

“I know.” 

“I like Iced Americano. Did you forget?”

“No. But you’re gonna catch a cold if you drink an Iced Americano in this weather.” Jibeom stopped when he reached his car. He opened the door for Jaehyun and was relieved when the older didn’t protest. He was probably eager to talk to him too, he guessed. 

They sat quietly and took their time without the fear of being seen from the public. They’re on an empty parking lot so they can be comfortable as much as they want but neither of them are talking. Jibeom shook the awkwardness by sipping slowly on his coffee while Jaehyun just stared blankly outside through the window. Jibeom then took a glance at the man that’s making his hands tremble. He noticed that Jaehyun’s hands were trembling as well but not out of nervousness. His hands were tinted in red and were shaking violently because of the harsh weather. 

“At least hold it properly if you’re not going to drink it. It’ll keep your hands warm.” Jibeom pointed at the coffee but Jaehyun only stared at him like a confused puppy. 

Adorable. Jaehyun won’t stop being adorable. 

Jibeom chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Jaehyun’s left hand to place it at the other side of his coffee. 

“There. You won’t feel cold anymore.”

Jaehyun blushed furiously at the gesture but tried to cover it up by saying that it’s because he’s cold. Jibeom didn’t buy it but didn’t say anything. 

After conversing for a short while, they fell into an awkward silence once again. Both of them wanted to say a lot of things but didn’t know where to start or to find the right words to say. They’re trying to be careful to not struck a nerve because the last thing that they want is to argue and someone ends up getting hurt like how their first conversation after seven years went. 

The blonde broke the silence first. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Jaehyun asked meekly, still looking everywhere but Jibeom. 

“I-I...I just pondered on a lot of things....” Jibeom doesn’t know what exactly to say. He’s just letting his mouth move on it’s own without much thinking. “...about the drama...about us.” 

Jaehyun’s heart pounded at the word  us. 

_ Is there even an us?  _

“I know we parted ways in bad terms and starring in a drama together after seven year of no communication is all too much for us. But I want the drama to do well and I want us to be well too. We’re hurt because of our past and I know what I’m about to say won’t be easy but I want us to try. I want us to start anew and become friends again. Let’s forget and forgive. What matters is the present, isn’t it?” Jibeom looked at Jaehyun but the latter was just looking at his feet. 

Jaehyun’s mind was going blank. All he could think about was him and Jibeom becoming friends again but he can’t picture it at all. He can’t imagine them as friends because they were never friends. They were complete strangers (at least on Jaehyun’s end) until Jibeom made a mistake and had to confess his feelings for him. 

“Friends? But I don’t know how to be friends with you.” Jaehyun’s voice came out too emotionless. 

Jibeom’s heart broke a little but he’s not going to give up. He‘s determined to fix their relationship even if it means that he has to forget the great pain Jaehyun inflicted on him.

“We’ll do it slowly. We can get along if we try. We used to be a couple so it won’t be too hard to become friends, don’t you think?” 

Jaehyun clenched hard on his coffee.  Friend . The word is making him angry somehow. Being friends is not enough for him. He looked at Jibeom and sent him a fiery gaze. 

“A lot of things has already changed. It’s been seven years Jibeom.” 

Jibeom sensed the growing anger in Jaehyun so he boldly held his left hand and squeezed it. He used to do that when Jaehyun gets in a frenzy state before a photoshoot. It calms him down and it works most of the time. 

Jibeom showed his sincerest smile before saying, “I haven’t changed my phone number just like you. A lot of things may have changed but not everything.” 

Jaehyun laughed a bit. It’s insane he thinks. Jibeom always knew how to swoon him with the right words and the right action. It’s one of his secret talents and he’ll never not be amazed by it. The man just simply knows the way to his heart.

Jibeom’s right. Not everything has changed and maybe there’s still a chance for the both of them. He still loves him. So bad. Even after the pain Jibeom had caused him, he still wants him because his heart only yearned for no one but him. Jaehyun will try this friendship thingy with him and win him back. 

He’s gonna make sure Jibeom will be his again. 

———

“Jaehyun-ah you’re scaring me.” Jaehyun’s manager said with a puzzled and terrified look ok his face. The actor was in a good mood on a Monday morning, on their first day of shooting and he ordered a hot cup of coffee and a salad which is so unlike Jaehyun. His manager thought he was sick or something but the blonde was completely fine. He looked finer even. 

“I’m just happy.” Jaehyun replied while his makeup was getting done. 

“Happy? Did something happen that I’m not aware of?” Jaehyun’s manager shooed the makeup artist to talk to him in private. 

“Mmn. Jibeom and I are friends now. And I’m trying to win him back this time.” Jaehyun smiled widely that it’s almost scary because he rarely smiled like that. Only in front of cameras when it’s needed. 

The manager was beyond surprised. He was speechless for a good minute. It’s only been like a week since Jaehyun was bawling his eyes out because of Kim Jibeom and now they’re in good terms and apparently he’s trying to win him back. 

“Eh?! But I thought you hate him for what he did to you? Aren’t you supposed to move on from him?” The manager was going nuts. This is the first time that Jaehyun gave him an actual headache. The actor is usually simple minded and seldom complains but he is being difficult right now. How could he change his mind in an overnight?

“That’s the original plan but Jibeom talked to me and I realized that no one has to lose. We can both win in this game called love.” 

The manager puffed out a heavy sigh. 

“So you’re forgiving him just like that?” 

“You know I don’t hate him and I can never be mad at him for too long. I think I have forgiven him a long time ago. I love him hyung and I just want him back.” 

The manager rubbed his temples. His headache was getting worse. 

“Fine. Do whatever you want. Just don’t do something that will put your career at risk.” Jaehyun wasn’t listening when his manager said that because a message from Jibeom just popped out from his notifications. 

_Let’s practice our scenes together._

Jaehyun happily excused himself to meet Jibeom. 

“I hope he won’t get hurt again.” Jaehyun’s manager muttered under his breathe when the actor was out of his sight. 

———

Jaehyun and Jibeom kept in touch after their talk. They continued to message each other during their one week of rest and it was good. They weren’t awkward at all. They just conversed smoothly without having to think of a topic to talk about. 

Jaehyun never realized how much chattingthrough phone and conversing in person are so different until now. This is the first time he’s going to meet Jibeom again after their reconciliation and well, they’re kinda awkward. It was so much better when they were just talking through KakaoTalk. 

“Have you eaten already?” Jibeom asked while fumbling through his script. 

“I just ate my salad.” Jibeom frowned at the older’s reply. He was hoping they could eat together and he’s just not entirely satisfied at the man’s light meal. 

“Why just salad? Shouldn’t you eat more?” Jaehyun noticed the concern in Jibeom’s voice and he was very flattered.

“I need to diet. I’m getting rounder.” Jaehyun pouted cutely and Jibeom had to slap his hand to stop himself from pinching the blonde’s cheeks. A memory about pinching cheeks suddenly flashed in his mind. It wasn’t a good memory tho. 

Son Youngtaek. Coffee shop.

Jibeom’s fist involuntarily clenched. The man is nice but he has a bad feeling about him. He tried to shake those feelings at the moment. 

“Let’s just try this scene. This is the hardest for me.” Jaehyun pointed at scene 12 and the younger agreed. They practiced the scene over and over until the awkwardness went away without their realization. Jibeom intentionally made silly mistakes and jokes here and there so Jaehyun would be comfortable. 

But just as they were starting to get more comfortable, a staff interrupted them. 

“Jibeom-ssi, Jaehyun-ssi, get ready for the shoot.” 

———

Jaehyun had more scenes with Youngtaek on the first parts of the drama than with Jibeom. They’re best friends in the story that’s why. Since they’re mostly together, they just naturally hung out often in the set when it’s break time so Jibeom was mostly left alone with the other actors. The latter noticed it so one afternoon he tried to take Jaehyun away from Youngtaek but he was too late. The tall male was already dragging the shorter male towards the soccer field. 

There are pretty flowers blooming on the side of the field and Youngtaek wanted to show it to the the younger. 

“I’m upset.” Youngtaek said while walking side by side with Jaehyun.

“Mmn?” 

Jaehyun innocently stared at the flowers, totally unaware at the sad pout and glare the older was giving him. 

“I messaged you last week but you left me on read. I’m upset. I was planning on taking you to a cute pastry shop nearby, you know?” Jaehyun finally looked at his friend. Youngtaek is being a baby. He’s so tall and a year older than him but he’s always acting like a baby. He finds it adorable and charming. 

“Sorry. I was busy. I didn’t mean to leave you on read. I just probably forgot to reply.” Jaehyun forced a laugh. It’s a lie of course. He’s not really busy but if you call messaging Jibeom for the whole week busy then maybe he was busy. But yeah his focus was on Jibeom the entire week that he forgot to reply even just a period. 

Youngtaek is easy to please so his pout was instantly replaced with a wide smile.

“If you’re sorry then go with me later at that pastry shop I was talking about.” Youngtaek looked like he was not going to take a no as an answer. It’s not like Jaehyun wants to say no anyway plus he’s really sorry too so he agreed without hesitation. 

“I thought you hate bread though?” 

“Well, bread is not that bad I guess.” Youngtaek poked Jaehyun’s cheek playfully, earning him a small slap in the arm. 

———

The shoot finally ended. Jibeom was ecstatic to meet Jaehyun. They hardly had a scene together so it wasn’t easy to find time to be with him. He planned to ask him out on a friendly dinner date tonight and the thought of it just makes him giddy to the core. It’s not a romantic date technically but he’s excited nonetheless. He’ll be happy as long as he’s with Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun-ah!” Jibeom waved his hand so Jaehyun could see him on the dark parking lot. 

“Oh. You haven’t left yet?” 

“Yeah...” Jibeom hid his hands at his back and buried his fingernails on his thumb. He’s not gonna ask Jaehyun on a date but it’s still making him nervous.

“Uhh Jaehyun—“

“Hey Jaehyun! 

Jibeom was suddenly cut off by Youngtaek who was walking in big strides towards them. His eyebrows knitted in confusion and somewhere between irritation and anger. 

“Let’s go we’re gonna be late.” Youngtaek slung his long arms around Jaehyun’s shoulder then looked at his other co-actor and greeted him. “Oh hi Jibeom sunbaenim!” 

A perfect 90 degree bow, a sincere smile and a cheerful voice. Jibeom started to hate Youngtaek even more because he’s super nice. He can’t find any fault in him except for stealing Jaehyun away from him all the time. 

“I’m sorry Jibeom what are you about to say again?” 

“Nothing.” Jibeom flatly said. His mood instantly turned sour. 

“O-Okay. I’m gonna go now. Youngtaek and I still have plans for the night.”

“Okay.”

“Okay bye.”

Jibeom was right— Son Youngtaek is a threat to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait and Im sorry if I can’t reply to some other comments. Ao3 won’t let me 😭 But please know that I read it all and I appreciate it so much. It’s my motivation to keep on writing 😭


End file.
